El corazón de la Mafia
by Sakurita 94
Summary: La brutalidad de su propio torneo, los reproches de Geo y la fe ciega de Lantis son demasiado para Eagle. Se derrumba el día antes de la final, destrozado y deprimido. Porque odia hacer lo que hace y arrastrar a otros, pero es que no puede hacerlo solo.


Hola a todos ^^

Aqui estoy yo de nuevo con mis desvarios que espero como siempre que os gusten.

Nunca jamás de los jamases se me ocurrió pensar que escribiría esta historia, pero es que me dió por leerme otra vez el manga de Magic Knight Rayearth y recordé lo adorable y encantador que me parecía Eagle, así que decidí escribir algo sobre él, y me salió una del arco argumental de Infinity en lugar de la serie original, que cosas ¿eh? XD

Pues nada, son unos personajes muy poco comunes (Aunque a mi me gustan mucho), así que no sé si la historia tendrá éxtito.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y yo no gano nada con esto, sólo los tomo prestados para maltratarlos un poquito a mi gusto.

**El Corazón de la Mafia**

Sakura acababa de marcharse de su reunión con el organizador del torneo de ajedrez y sus ayudantes. Se fue de allí con la impresión de que era imperturbable y su sonrisa y jovialidad escondían más que lo que quería mostrar.

No sabía que, tras su partida, las tensiones explotaron y se desató la tormenta.

_ ¡Esa chica no está en condiciones de participar en ningún torneo, en cualquier momento le fallaran los nervios y los matarán a todos, a ella y a su equipo! ¿No lo ves, Eagle? ¡No podemos dejar que participe!

Eagle lo miró sonriendo sin ganas.

_ Claro que podemos –contestó con clama – Y lo haremos. Como ya he dicho, somos la mafia y si quiere arriesgarse a mezclarse en nuestros asuntos, yo no se lo impediré.

_ ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Desde cuando eres tan insensible? ¡Te has vuelto un monstruo!

Lantis frunció el ceño y dio un paso al frente conteniéndose para no soltarle a Geo un puñetazo en toda la cara por imbécil, pero Eagle encajó la acusación sin que su sonrisa vacilara ni un momento.

_ La gente muere en nuestros torneos. Todos los años. Y tú nunca has tenido nada que decir. De hecho, yo podría morir si un día pierdo alguna batalla demasiado dura para mi fuerza mental. Si esa chica importa, los demás también deberían, pero no es así; nadie importa realmente, ni siquiera yo.

_ Si eso es lo que crees, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

_ Nadie te obliga a quedarte.

Geo se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su jefe, de manera que sus narices casi se rozaban.

_ Adiós, _comandante_. – le espetó Geo con la voz vibrando de rabia antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Eagle se encogió cuando la puerta se cerró. Se giró hacia Lantis con el labio temblando en su sonrisa forzada.

_ Esta vez no va a volver, ¿Verdad? – murmuró con expresión desolada mientras se dejaba caer en una silla con pesadez.

Lantis se agachó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

_ Sabes que sí. Siempre vuelve contigo.- Eagle apartó la vista, pero Lantis le obligó a mirarle – Lo sabes. Es una pataleta, se le pasará.

_ No – Negó, ahogando un sollozo –Tiene razón. Soy un monstruo. Soy horrible. Me odio profundamente a mi mismo. No quiero que les pase nada a Sakura ni a su grupo. Debería ayudarles, pero no puedo. Me quiero morir, Lantis, me quiero morir.

Lantis decidió que ese era un buen momento para dejar su imagen de insensible y abrazó al hombre que no sólo era su jefe, sino que había sido su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar y que desde luego no era, había sido ni sería nunca una mala persona. No importaba que dirigiera la mafia, seguía siendo incluso demasiado bueno a veces.

_ Haces lo que tienes que hacer, eso no es malo.

_ Sí que lo es. Soy egoísta. Podría darle el autómata del premio y saldar mi con Yuuko de otra forma, eso evitaría que sufriese.

_ Eso no cambiaría el futuro, y entonces todos sufrirían mucho más. Eres una buena persona, Eagle. No importa lo que pienses, esa es la verdad.

_ Mentira – Soltó, apartando con fuerza a Lantis y poniéndose en pie – Es mentira. Si lo fuera, dejaría lo que hago y cancelaría el torneo. Si lo fuera, no os habría dejado a Geo y a ti llegar tan lejos a mi lado, os habría apartado, echado. Su moral no aguanta esto, y la tuya tampoco. No sé que haces aquí, no sé por qué no te marchas tú también. ¿Qué te detiene?

El otro sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada que no solía dejarse ver mucho apareció en su cara. No es que la situación tuviera gracia, pero la pregunta le pareció tan absurda que no pudo evitarlo.

_ ¿Es broma? – Eagle negó, algo desconcertado por la reacción – La respuesta es fácil: Tú. Por eso nunca me iré y por eso Geo siempre vuelve. Nos necesitas y no vamos a dejarte tirado.

_ Confirmándome que os he arruinado la vida por algún tipo de lealtad absurda no me haces sentir mejor ¿Sabes? – dijo, molesto, apretando tan fuerte los puños que empezó a sangrar.

_ Basta, no lo entiendas si no quieres – Gruñó Lantis, sujetándolo con fuerza por las muñecas y obligándole a abrir las manos – No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas. Esta conversación ha terminado. Ahora, haz el favor de irte a dormir o mañana te machacarán y aunque a ti no te importe, a mi sí.

_Lantis…

_ Uno sola chorrada más y me cabrearé.

_ Me haces daño – murmuró con una mueca de dolor al sentir los dedos de su amigo clavándose en su carne.

_ Lo siento – Lantis le soltó las muñecas en el acto y Eagle dejó caer los brazos – Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

_ Oye, una cosa.

_ ¿Si?

Eagle se mordió el labio, vacilando un momento, y abrazó a Lantis con todas sus fuerzas. El pobre se quedó algo desconcertado. No era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos y Eagle era demasiado expresivo a veces.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿Por qué, exactamente?

_Por confiar en mí. Por no marcharte. Por aguantarme cuando me deprimo. Y, bueno, por todo en general.

Lantis sonrió con cariño y le devolvió el abrazo.

_ No hay de qué.

Se soltó y le revolvió el pelo, aprovechando la diferencia de altura.

_No quiero irme, Eagle, nunca. Además, no te iría bien sin mí. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

_ ¿Es que has visto algo?

Lantis no contesto, se limitó a tirara de él hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas infantiles de un Eagle mucho más animado.

Un rato después, justo cuando el maestro de las piezas blancas estaba a punto de tirarse en la cama a dormir, sonó el timbre.

Suplicando porque fuera Geo, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tropezando por el camino y tirando una mesita. Al abrir vio cumplidas sus expectativas al encontrase con el segundo de sus diamantes gemelos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

_ Buenas noches Geo –Saludó, sonriendo como siempre a su malhumorado amigo – Si vienes a por tu último cheque, no lo tendré hasta mañana.

El otro bufó.

_ Sabes de sobra que no vengo por eso.

_ Ya… ¿Quieres pasar?

_ No, no – negó Geo, sonriendo con gracia – Si lo hago te entretendré y no te irás a dormir a la hora, y todos sabemos lo que pasa si no duermes. En serio, creo que eres medio lirón. Y Lantis también, dicho sea de paso.

_ ¿Qué el también lo cree o que también duerme como un lirón?

_ Las dos cosas, en realidad – rió. Eagle sonrió también.

_ Lo siento, Geo. Mi comportamiento es ciertamente inexcusable. Tenías razón antes, lo que hago no está bien, pero debo hacerlo. Lo lamento mucho.

_ No pasa nada. Creo que yo debería disculparme. No debí enfadarme así y mucho menos decir lo que dije. No lo decía en serio. Eres una buena persona, aunque algo rarito a veces.

Eagle soltó una risita.

_ Gracias.

_ Me gustaría quedarme contigo si no quieres despedirme por mi temperamento.

_Jamás haría eso. No sé lo que haría sin ti o sin Lantis. Si un día te fueras de verdad creo que no lo soportaría.

_ Por eso no me iré nunca, Eagle.

Eagle sonrió y lo abrazó. Geo se sonrojó con fuerza y agradeció en silencio que Eagle tuviera los ojos cerrados.

La verdad es que Eagle era plenamente consciente de que su manía por demostrar afecto de una manera tan espontánea incomodaba a la gente, pero no podía evitarlo. Saber que de verdad le importaba a alguien hasta el punto de que no les importara seguirle a lo que fuera le hacia muy, muy feliz.

Geo le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

_ Hasta mañana, _comandante_, y procura no tirar nada de camino a tu cuarto.

_ ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me revuelve el pelo? En fin, no importa – sonrió – Nos vemos mañana.

Cuando por fin Eagle se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, pensó que era una persona muy afortunada.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ellos siempre estuvieran ahí cuando los necesitara y se prometió que les ayudaría en todo lo que necesitaran, siempre que lo necesitaran, sabiendo que por mucho que hiciera por ellos, nunca sería suficiente para pagar lo que hacían por él.

Aunque si les preguntara, le dirían que no tiene que pagarles nada, que no les debe nada. Y que serían sus mejores amigos siempre, o puede que hasta que decidiera a cual de los dos quería más.

Entonces el otro habría perdido, y sonreiría, y seguiría allí, para ser su mejor amigo, o lo que necesitara, porque el amor es siempre amor, incluso si no es correspondido de la misma manera.

Pero eso Eagle no podía saberlo, por eso ahora dormía, tranquilo y en calma, seguro de que lo que tenía duraría para siempre.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez fuese así.

Tal vez serían siempre el jefe de Vison Hause y sus dos diamantes gemelos.

Tal vez serían siempre sólo tres grandes amigos.

Tal vez eso fuera suficiente.

Tal vez no.

Pero de momento, Eagle se limitaba a dormir con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Fin

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que me parece que se me va un poco la pinza al fina, quizás debería cambiar las últimas líneas =S

Espero vuestros comentarios, que son queridos y apreciados sinceramente.

Si veis falta de ortografía, decidmelo, porfa.

Muchos besazos a todos ^^


End file.
